Superstar Secrets
Synopsis Superstar Paolo Gutierrez (Gabriel Wu) is in love with co-star Sophia de Rossi (Catherine Hoffman) who has a past relationship with Jeffrey Torres (Hamilton Javier) who's also a superstar just like her and Paolo. One day Sophia and Paolo got in a scandal that they went into an hotel together in order to get Sophia's stuff in her room, but is indeed misinterpreted by the media and other people, because of this Jeffrey is then frustrated and wanted Sophia to back out of her new drama which her leading man is Paolo, but Sophia doesn't want to back out and still continued her new drama with Paolo and this cause the two to break up. Jeffrey who's angry and wanted revenge to Paolo and Sophia. During the filming of Jeffrey's new drama he got paired with a new leading lady, a newcomer from the showbiz industry Angela Romeo (Hannah Kim) whose a big fan of Sophia and also the childhood friend of Paolo, Jeffrey then plans to use her in order to get revenge on Sophia and Paolo. Cast *Gabriel Wu as Paolo Gutierrez = A superstar who's totally in love with his co-star Sophia de Rossi. After having a scandal with her, he then ask her to make the scandal true by asking her to be his girlfriend, Sophia on the other hand agreed but is then later broke up with him in order to keep herself single and her image good. *Hamilton Javier as Jeffrey Torres = Sophia's boyfriend later ex-boyfriend who's a famous actor just like Paolo and her. After Sophia broke up with him he promise to get revenge at Paolo and Sophia by ruining their career. *Hannah Kim as Angela Romeo = Paolo's childish childhood friend, who one day become an actress due to the fact that she always want to be just like her idol Sophia. *Catherine Hoffman as Sophia de Rossi = Jeffrey's girlfriend later ex-girlfriend, she is shown to be a nice and caring young lady but the truth she is ambitious and self centered kind of person just like her mother. She later stick with Paolo after knowing that Paolo is now the most acclaimed actor in the showbiz industry. Supporting Cast *Ronald Gonzalez as Carlito Salazar = Paolo and Angela's manager. *Bernadette Moreno as Divine Reyes = Sophia's ambitious manager. *'Arturo Gomez' as Mario Ocampo = A veteran and famous actor during his time, later known to be Paolo's biological father. *'Bernard Sanchez' as Jose Romeo = A famous architect and Angela's father. He is shown to be always goofing of but at times is serious especially when it comes to his family and his job. *Adam Sebastian as Hector Bautista = Director of Paolo and Sophia's drama. Guest Cast *William Ramos as Young Paolo *Eris Watson as Young Sophia *Nathan Suzuki as Himself = One of the host during the awards night *Sandy Hyland as Herself = one of the host during the awards night *Rose Padilla as Herself = One of the host during the awards night *Ren Javier as Himself = One of the host during the awards night *Sarah Kaye as Herself = One of the reporters during the awards night *Dahlia Zamora as Evelyn Romeo = A famous actress during her times and won many awards, but later died after being killed by one her rivals fans.